Golden Sun The Old World Returns
by Don Potato
Summary: Two Years after the ending of Golden Sun The Lost Age a new threat rises in the world of Weyard.


**Golden Sun The Old World Returns**

I would like to take this opportunity to say that i do not in any way own rights to Golden Sun or any of it's characters the only characters that i own in this story are the ones that i have invented being Kuragari,kidate,tsuki and awai along with the pluto, sol, luna and gaia adepts/elements/villages

**Prologue**

Tolbi City, a place usually filled with happy people but not today for today was the funeral of the cities founder and ruler the ancient Babi,The usually Festive walls of Tolbi were covered in the deepest black and all of the mourners wore black also, all that is but one, He had dark blonde hair and wore a blue tunic and a dark brown cape over one shoulder this person's name was Isaac.Isaac is an adept an adept is a person capable of using the powers of nature which is called pysnergy Adepts have different abilities depending on the element that they are born to being venus-earth, mercury-water, mars-fire and jupiter-wind, The only reason that Isaac was at the funeral was because Babi had tried to award Isaac and his friends for bringing the power of alchemy back into the world even though they had disagreed with Babi's proposal he had went and made sure that the whole continent knew about the saving of the world and it was because of this that their new home town of vault was increased in size to hold the population of vale.

The funeral procession had started from the palace and was heading to the graveyard behind the sanctum as the procession started down the stairs a girl dressed in a moss coloured dress with strange grey coloured hair walked out of the sanctum Raised her arms and calmly shouted "Gaia".

The crowd looked in awe at a growing light coming from the middle of the sanctum and the ground started to shake as the psynergy started to take effect the crowd started running and screaming except for Issac who Raised his hand and called on the power of alchemy but the Psynergy didn't stop in a thundering explosion the sanctum burst in showering rocks and screams of pain from what must have been the healers inside,the girl turned and looked at Isaac who had drawn his sword and was running towards her outraged she simply smiled and large Thorns sprouted from the ground encasing Isaac in what was almost a cage of death, without so much as a change of expression she walked throught the wreckage of the sanctum and bent down and picked up what looked to be a grayish slab with her prize in hand she lifted her arm and took Babi's body into the earth where he lay and then walked onto a small patch of grass and sunk into it undoing her cage of thorns on the way down.

As Isaac turned around he started to smell the sticky smell that was blood when he looked he saw that several townspeople and alchemists had been crushed by the raining boulders and what seemed to be a sea of black was glaring at him they all shouted things like "Why couldn't you stop that explosion after how highly you were treated by Babi?"

and "How could you let that girl take Babi away from us? We don't want you here anymore freak boy!" Isaac sighed deeply started to say something but decided against it and simply walked away from the city and the ongoing glare. A few days later Isaac was walking after having left Kalay a few days ago and was reaching his destination vault.

Vault had became quite large in the two years that Isaac had been living there with his friends and now fiancee Jenna, the first year it was quite difficult for the two even though they loved each other they argued about a lot of things and the both of them came close to leaving each other until Isaac had asked her to marry him,Garet and Mia had been married for a month after the incident at Mars lighthouse, Ivan and Sheba had been a couple for the past few months, Piers had left Lemuria to come live in Vault with his companions and Felix hadn't changed much either.

Isaac arrived at his house to find that all of his friends were already waiting on him but before any of them could speak Isaac said "The funeral was interrupted by an Adept that my alchemy couldn't stop" and before he could go any further the entire group heard a familiar voice inside the house it said "Greetings to you all it is i, The Wise One my spirit has been given a certain amount of time to tell you some of the oldest secrets about the elements and the world itself,The truth is that instead of the four elements that everyone knows there were originally eight being Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Sol, Luna, Gaia and Pluto. The four elements that each of you know were given extra powers when these other four disappeared from their half of our world."

When the group looked suprised about this the wise one went on to say "The other elements and half of our world has reappeared because of you bringing Alchemy back so our world is once again a sphere and i leave it up to you whether to seal this half away again or let them bring the lights of their lighthouses back into being and possibly gaining the power that is alchemy for themselves, so now I must leave you all forever with this decision and the fate of the world".


End file.
